The University of New Mexico Center on Alcoholism, Substance Abuse, and Addictions (CASAA) submits a revised application to join the NIDA Clinical Trials Network as a Regional Research and Training Center and coordinate a New Mexico Node. CASAA and the collaborating Department of Psychiatry of UNM's School of Medicine have well -established infrastructure for behavioral and pharmacotherapy trials, and long experience with collaborative and multisite trials in the addiction field. Particular strengths that the proposed New Mexico Node team can bring to the CTN include: 1) expertise in "Stage III" research on dissemination and training of evidence-based treatments 2) a well -established track record of clinical trials for both behavioral and pharmacotherapies 3) a high concentration (70%) of minority patients in the affiliated CTP's, and substantial experience in research on cultural influences on and adaptations of drug abuse treatment 4) longstanding experience in the development and evaluation of innovative treatment methods for substance use disorders 5) substantial clinical and research experience with challenging populations including dual disorders, the homeless, and runaway adolescents 6) expertise in studying the influence of mutual help (e.g., 12-step) programs on treatment outcomes, and more generally in research on spirituality and addictions 7) geographic representation of the border Southwest To illustrate CTN-wide research that could be initiated from the New Mexico node, protocol concepts for three clinical trials are described, encompassing a behavioral intervention, a pharmacotherapy, and methods for disseminating an evidence-based treatment into clinical practice.